Girl Meets Moving On
by ali0831
Summary: Maya looked out the window before the cab drove off, and caught sight of him. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. Josh stood frozen on the steps that led up to the Matthews, his eyes locked with Maya's. He gave her a sad half smile, lifting up his hand to wave goodbye to her. She lifted up her hand to the window, resting it on the glass. xJoshaya fic
1. Four Years Earlier

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I must say, I absolutely love Girl Meets world and most importantly I love the potential I see in Josh and Maya IF ONLY this show wasn't on Disney Channel which, let's face it has some strict rules. In this story, Four years after this chapter Maya is 19 which will make Josh 22. I'm comfortable enough with this 3 year difference. Also a prewarning, I feel like this story will take on a more serious note than Girl Meets World the show actually does. If you are a Joshaya shipper, then this story is for you. Please, if you enjoy this story review, follow, and favorite. Ever since I watched Girl Meets the tell tale tot I was cooking up ideas for a Joshaya fan fiction in my mind. So here's the start of it!**

* * *

 **Four years earlier**

It had been four months since Maya found out her mother had finally been offered the opportunity of a lifetime, an acting gig out in Los Angeles.

Shawn and Katy had hit it off fairly well after that first date they went on which now felt like a lifetime ago.

He had been around for the past 3 years.

Even when he did travel to do his work, he was never gone long…she felt safe enough with him to know that he'd never abandon them.

Katy and Shawn adored one another, Angela was right all those years ago when she questioned if Katy was 'the one' for Shawn.

Maya's life was nearly perfect.

Shawn was an amazing father to her, and she loved how much he loved her mother.

 _Nearly perfect;_ that was the best way to describe her life, it would be perfect if she could have just gotten the guy, but that ship had long set sail.

She knew what she felt, and that feeling never went away.

Maya just learned to move forward in life, without hoping for Joshua Matthews to be a part of it.

Her locker hung open, and she stood before the mess inside of it.

She had one of those magnetic mirrors, and she caught a glimpse of herself right when she went to shut it.

She paused, and stared at the face in the mirror.

Maturity had begun to hit her, and her body had begun to develop from a child, into a young adult.

After all it was the end of her freshman year of high school.

She had her blonde hair in a messy side braid that reached her lower back only because she refused to chop of her long hair.

She wore a little makeup, enough to where it was noticeable, but not enough to where when she washed it off she looked like a completely different person.

She hadn't grown in height, not that she planned on that happening.

She wore a turquoise sundress that complimented her eyes with a cream pair of wedged sandals.

"This is it, the end of our freshman year, and the beginning of my new life." Maya spoke to herself in the mirror.

Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly.

Her heart ached at the thought of leaving her best friend and the Matthews' family whom she loved so deeply.

Not to mention Farkle, Lucas, and even Zay.

But she couldn't stay behind, there was no way.

"Hey, happy last day of school." Riley said coming up behind Maya just as she slammed the locker door.

"I'm not sure if happy is the best word." Maya said, a sad smile forming on her lips.

Riley remained silent, putting her arm around her best friends shoulder.

They walked out of the school together, not wanting to think about how much things were about to change.

* * *

Riley had been going on and on about her plans for summer, and how she didn't want to think about how different it would feel without Maya there.

Maya tried her best to tune her out; she had 48 hours before the flight.

She wanted to enjoy these last days with her favorite people.

Riley opened the door to her apartment with a huge grin on her face, Maya was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she jumped at the sudden shouting.

"Surprise!" They screamed in unison.

Maya paused, taking in the scene before her.

A huge banner hung in the kitchen that said; 'We'll miss you Maya!"

They had plenty of beverages and food and all of her favorite people where there.

She scanned the room with a bittersweet smile on her lips as she admired everyone there, then her eyes found his.

"Josh." She muttered soft enough for only Riley to hear.

Riley nudged her a little. "He's been kind of down ever since he heard the news."

Maya only nodded at Riley's statement.

Her heart was hammering in her chest just at the sight of him.

 _That ship has sailed, over and done with._ She told herself.

She needed to focus on all of the people here to say goodbye to her.

She made her way around the room, giving each person a hug.

She danced and laughed, ate and conversed; She did her best to enjoy herself, but couldn't help but steal glances at Josh who's facial expression held nothing but confusion, and frustration.

The later it became, the more the crowd dwindled.

Riley was spending time with Lucas, so Maya decided to sneak away.

She climbed out the bay window, and sat on the fire escape looking out at this beautiful city she would miss so much.

"Hey." She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she never heard Josh come sit down next to her.

This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid.

She didn't know how to tell him.

"Hey you." She said, and couldn't help but smile.

She turned her head to look at him, and Josh was completely focused on her.

She realized then that nothing had been the same since that night her and Riley snuck out to that college party he was at, how could something that happened such a long time ago still be affecting them now?

She had kept her distance, no sense in being a glutton for punishment and hearing the same thing, letting it break her heart over and over again.

"So, Los Angeles huh?" Josh ran a hand through his too perfect hair.

Maya swung her feet back and forth, resting her forearms on the railing.

"Yep, I guess that's my next stop." She didn't know how to lighten the mood, at all.

She could hardly look at him, she already missed him and he was sitting right next to her.

Josh let out a breath that Maya could have sworn he had been holding since he asked her about L.A.

"Why didn't you tell me Maya?" He said softly, no longer looking at her and looking out at the bright lights of New York instead.

"Why would it have mattered?" She said on the defense.

He turned his attention to her, furrowing his brows.

"I don't know, I guess I feel like if I knew that this was planned months ago, I may have been able to mentally prepare myself." He said to her.

"Don't do this Josh, not tonight." She sighed.

"I'm not doing anything…I'm just- I don't think I'll like how it's going to feel without you here." He muttered.

Maya faced him, gazing at his gorgeous features.

She heard his voice crack, she didn't imagine that.

Was Josh actually going to miss her? Why now?

The anger she felt wasn't necessarily meant for Josh, it was because of the whole situation in general. "How long did it you us to get back to 'normal' after the NYU party incident? The reminder of my feelings for you at the beginning of my Freshman year during the trip to the Ski Lodge?" She hissed.

"We made a promise, Maya." That was all that Josh could say.

"We need to face the fact that the long game...it's unrealistic. You've always looked at me as 'your niece's little friend Maya.' and that is why i'm sure you'll be fine without me."

Josh clenched his teeth so hard Maya saw his jaw twitch.

"You're right Maya; from the way you make it sound, we hardly know each other…my bad for-" He paused, clearly not comfortable enough to finish his sentence.

The anger was morphing into irritation.

He was beating around the bush, and she couldn't stand that. "For what Josh? I would like just for once to know how you feel."

He looked at Maya, completely silent.

"Oh right, the truth is the same at the end of the day...no matter how many promises we make. I'm too young for you, not mature enough for you, I barely even know you….right?" Maya was beyond frustrated.

Why did she have to feel this for someone who would probably never return the feelings? Not that it mattered anymore after tonight.

She stood up, not even wanting to go back inside; she made her way down the stairs of the fire escape.

"Come back Maya, I just wanted to have another good conversation with you. Once your gone, those won't happen." Josh said.

Maya turned around, tears stinging her eyes and her fists clenched. "About what exactly; because right now I just want to leave."

Josh threw his hands up in frustration. "Let's talk about how you've avoided me for the past year! About how you were content with leaving here without even uttering a goodbye to me! You talked to everyone in that apartment tonight but me!"

The tears sat on the rims of her eyes, and she stared at him. "What I do shouldn't bother you Josh. I don't know what you want me to say. Do you want me to tell you how real my feelings are for you? How much I'll miss you and that's why I didn't want to say goodbye because I'd drop everything and stay for you if that's what you wanted. It's not a crush; I've said that to you before… But a relationship between us will never happen and I've accepted that! Avoiding you made it easier for me to deal with that reality. Not having to tell you goodbye was for the best."

Josh got up, making his way to Maya.

He stood right in front of her; grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. "We're friends Maya, or at least I thought so."

 _I pour my heart out and he pulls the friends card into the mix?_

Maya scoffed, shaking her head at that statement. "We're not friends Josh, I'm your niece's best friend, and besides I have enough friends."

Josh flinched at those words; it was a mental slap to the face.

"Don't leave like this, I don't want you moving to L.A. with us on bad terms." Josh exhaled, raking his hand through his hair again.

"Does it really matter? I'm moving Josh…bad terms, good terms. It won't make a difference." Maya mumbled before pulling her hand from his grasp and walking away from him and down the stairs of the fire escape.

Josh's eyes chased after her, and if he never experienced real heart ache in his life, what he was feeling now was definitely it.

* * *

Maya spent her last day with Riley, they did their normal routine of hanging out at Topanga's, met up with Farkle, Zay, and Lucas at the local park, and finally ended the night at the Matthews so she could spend some time with her other family.

Maya hadn't been herself since that night with Josh on the fire escape, and it really crushed her heart that he wasn't at The Matthews apartment when it was her last day in New York.

She told herself it was for the best, but that didn't make her any less angry or hurt.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Maya muttered, pulling all of them in for a group hug.

"We love you Maya, and we always will. We're not going anywhere. You know where to find us if you need us, go and make something of yourself, find a passion and pursue it, but never forget where home is." Corey hugged Maya tightly as tears fell from her eyes.

She nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I love all of you." She smiled, hugging Riley one last time.

The front door opened, and the guest was an expected one.

"Shawny!" Corey held his arms open, giving his oldest, and greatest friend a hug.

"Hey Core." Shawn smiled, enveloping his best friend and hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you buddy."

Corey smiled; "I'm gonna miss you too bud, but it's all coming together like it's supposed to. Don't forget, we're only a phone call away."

Shawn and Maya looked at one another, the reassurance helped them become confident.

"We love you guys." Both Maya and Shawn said as they walked out the door of the Matthews apartment.

The cab was already curbside, and the two climbed into the back.

Maya looked out the window before the cab drove off, and caught sight of him.

Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

Josh stood frozen on the steps that led up to the Matthews, His eyes locked with Maya's.

He gave her a sad half smile, lifting up his hand to wave goodbye to her.

She lifted up her hand to the window, resting it on the glass.

She kept her eyes on him until the cab pulled off and he could no longer be seen. _Good-bye, Josh._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, this chapter was fun to write! please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. You Can Always Go Home

**A/N: Hey all! I just want to thank all of you for showing this story so much love! This is definitely going to be a multi chapter story. Probably not extremely long because I have a tendency of hitting writer's block if I try to prolong a story just because I'm not ready to end it. I hope you all enjoy it! If so review, follow, and favorite! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

* * *

Maya sat in her Art History class. She clicked her pen; completely zoning out on the lecture her professor was giving the class.

It had been four years since she moved to L.A. She graduated high school with honors, and got into UCLA, which was her top pick on her list of colleges.

In middle school she never expected to do this well or get this far when it came to her education.

If one thing hadn't changed it was Mayas love for Art. Moving to L.A. seemed to have been for the best.

She snapped back to reality when she noticed the entire class getting up and heading to the door.

Professor Edwards called out to her. "Maya, stay behind for a second please."

Maya gnawed on the inside of her cheek, was she going to get lectured about not paying attention in class? She was acing this class, did it really matter?

Once the entire classroom was empty, she headed up front to Professor Edwards' desk. "Yes sir?"

"Are you doing alright?" He asked, glancing up at her in-between going through the mess of papers on his desk.

"Yes sir, why do you ask?" She furrowed her brows.

He inhaled, straightening up his glasses and setting the papers aside.

He folded his hands, resting them on top of his desk and looked up at Maya. "Did you hear what I had told the class?"

Maya shrugged, "bits and pieces." She muttered.

"UCLA is removing Art History, Miss Hart." He said.

Who knew news like this could break someone's heart?

"What? Why?" She asked in utter shock.

Professor Edwards shook his head. "School is trying to cut funds."

Maya was at a loss; this was a big part of her. She loved Art History, now what was she going to do?

"I already sent out a letter of recommendation, Maya." Maya gave him her full attention. "I sent it out to New York University"

Maya closed her eyes, out of all places she never expected to end up back in New York.

"I love Art History, but it's only my minor." She shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "I still haven't figured out a major."

Professor Edwards stood up, and placed a comforting hand on Mayas shoulder.

He looked down on her trying to offer as much support as possible. "NYU has one of the best Art programs in the U.S. I'd rather see you go and pursue your passion, then spend the rest of college trying to find a new one."

He made his way back behind his desk to sort through his paperwork again. "You're one of my best students, and I hate to see you go. But I also think NYU is where you belong."

Funny, New York is exactly where she wasn't sure she wanted to be anymore.

Maya used to speak to Riley almost every other day, then it turned into twice a week, now it was a couple months here and there.

Moving put a dent in their friendship, Maya couldn't really believe that life wouldn't go on.

People change as they grow, and the fact that Maya was miles away, it was hard to maintain a friendship so far away without eventually feeling like her best friend was now a stranger.

Riley hadn't been to Los Angeles to visit Maya, and Maya hadn't been home since her grams' funeral a year ago.

"Professor Grey, the Art History Professor there is wonderful. I've already told her about you." Professor Edwards smiled warmly. "I really hope you accept this opportunity Miss Hart."

Maya nodded, praying that was the end of this conversation and headed to the door.

"I mean it Maya, think about it." She paused, taking in his words.

New York used to be home, maybe it could be again…somehow.

* * *

Maya headed to her parent's after class. She had been living on campus for two years, and she loved it. It gave her a sense of independence, before having to jump into the apartment lifestyle.

If she went back to New York, where would she live? The Matthews home was the first place that popped into her head.

She wasn't ready for that.

They felt like strangers, a family she loved as her own lifetimes ago….thoughts of Josh invaded her mind, although it felt like lifetimes ago; She still loved them, all of them.

Maya gnawed on the inside of her cheek, lost in her thoughts on the walk from campus.

"How could I leave without saying goodbye to him?" She asked herself out loud.

She chuckled to herself.

Maya asked herself that question at least once a day for the past four years.

Maybe if she went back things could be different.

 _That ship has sailed._ Those words popped into her mind.

The logical part of her brain was obviously trying to get through to her.

"What's up weirdos?" She said opening the door to her parents' house.

Shawn folded his arms across his chest, walking from where he stood in the kitchen.

Katy was cooking dinner and from the looks of it Shawn had been conversing with Katy before Maya walked in. "Your professor called us."

Maya sighed, plopping down on the couch in the living room. "He wants me to transfer to NYU."

Shawn nodded. "I think you should."

Maya looked up at Shawn, raising an eyebrow. "Where would I even live?"

Shawn shrugged, feeling like that was a no brainer. "You'd stay with Corey and Topanga."

Maya scoffed. "We've barely spoken to any of them since we moved."

Shawn walked back over to the island in the kitchen, picking up an apple from the fruit dish and tossing it to Maya. "I talk to Corey at least twice a week. That's what you do when you have a best friend as great as him; make sure you keep in touch."

Maya knew what Shawn was getting at.

She took a bite into her apple, chewing obnoxiously louder than normal.

"Or you can just stay on campus." Shawn raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Right, and run into Joshua Matthews?" She said in between bites.

Shawn smirked, sitting down next to Maya on the couch.

He put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You gotta face that sometime kiddo."

Maya nodded, she really wanted to avoid it.

"He's right baby girl." Katy chimed from the kitchen. "You can't avoid it forever; you've barely dated anyone in the four years we've been here."

Maya folded her arms across her chest in defense, she stood up. "I've dated plenty of guys."

Katy shook her head, trying to hide the smirk on her face. "Whatever you say Maya."

Maya threw her hands up in the air. "Besides, that ship sailed a long time ago."

Shawn stood up and walked to Maya. "We all know that ship never even left the dock Maya. I think you should go to New York….not for Josh or Riley or anyone else. Go for you, because I can see it in your eyes that you want this."

He grabbed Maya by the shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Guess it's time to start packing." She mumbled into his chest.

* * *

Josh walked the halls of NYU with Jenn, a girl who his friend Aaron introduced him to.

They both had Urban Design and Architectural studies together. She was cute enough, smart enough, and nice enough.

She was everything someone should want, someone you'd be stupid not to get to know. But for some reason, Josh never lasted long in relationships; it was like something was always off with every girl.

Josh made his way into the class, Jenn sat on the opposite side of the room, and so she gave him a quick peck and was off.

Josh sat in the center of the room, and did the same thing he did every single day before the start of this particular class.

He pulled out his phone, scrolled through his contacts stopping on Maya's name.

He had wanted to text her for forever.

He was pretty sure she had a completely different number but he still felt comfort in feeling like she was only a call away.

Urban Design and Architectural studies reminded Josh of Maya, maybe that was the reason why he took it.

He knew she'd love this class, he just wished she stayed in New York to experience it.

NYU had the best Art Program in the U.S. that made it perfect for Maya.

Josh sat back in the chair letting his thoughts run away from him.

He wondered how much Maya changed within the last four years, or if she had even changed at all.

He had spent so much time pushing her away when they were younger because back then, those three years…seemed like such an age gap.

She wasn't mature enough for him to be interested in her, at least that's what he'd tell himself.

That was only until he realized that he was interested in her.

That realization hit him when he was seventeen, and she and his niece snuck out to a college party because she was afraid of losing him.

She proved that she cared just because she admitted to admiring little things about him or certain things he would do.

She told him she liked him, and he couldn't say it back.

The feelings only grew from there.

Josh stopped looking at Maya like a little girl in the middle of her freshman year, and before he could act on it.

She left. _Should have told her when you had the chance._

It had been four years, and the last night he saw her still felt like it happened yesterday.

They had gotten into a fight, and he planned on not even seeing her off, when he finally came to his senses and realized that not seeing her before she moved away was the stupidest thing he could do, he rushed to his brother's apartment only to freeze on the first step leading up to the apartment.

He felt the intensity, and his eyes immediately found hers.

She was already in the taxi, about to speed off.

A sad smile tugged at Josh's' lips as he waved a goodbye in her direction.

It was too late, but he still needed to do something….maybe the fact that he had shown up after all and could do nothing but wave goodbye sent some hidden message to Maya letting her know he wasn't angry at her.

Mayas rested her hand against the glass and the taxi drove off but not before Josh saw the tears in her eyes.

If only he could have told her everything when he had the chance.

* * *

 **A/N: There you all have it. sorry for any errors, I'm falling asleep over here. please review, follow, and favorite! hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. New Girl On Campus

**A/N: Hey everyone! So glad to see that a lot of you are enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it! Thank you for the positive reviews and the follows and favorites this story is getting as well! I really appreciate the support. I apologize for any grammar errors.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do now own Girl Meets World credit goes to Michael Jacobs and April Kelly**_

* * *

Maya was on her own once she landed in New York.

She didn't have Shawn or her mother, and considering Riley had somehow become a stranger throughout these past years…she was entirely alone.

Maya exhaled slowly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back in the seat of the plane.

She sat next to an older man who had been napping the entire flight almost. He was awake long enough to put his earbuds in, and then he was out.

Maya was so nervous, she couldn't stop fidgeting.

She brought a couple books with her because she planned on drowning out her thoughts during this flight, but she was so nervous she couldn't focus.

She was now a student of NYU and NYU was where Josh was.

She tried to keep him buried in her former life before L.A. but it never worked.

The part of her that tried to forget him was the part that was tired of being hurt because he had been indecisive about his feelings.

The other part craved him, she missed him so much.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Manhattan in thirty minutes." She was flying into LGA, which was almost directly in Manhattan.

NYU's campus was spread out throughout NY, which may make this avoiding Josh thing easier.

The Art Program was held in the midtown Manhattan campus.

Last Maya remembered, Josh's friend Andrew stayed in one of the residence halls near that particular campus.

But that was nearly four years ago….doesn't mean he's still there.

Maya walked through the terminal; she didn't really need to be in a rush considering no one was waiting on her, but she hated airports, she was exhausted, and wanted to be out of there as quickly as possible.

A cab would be hard enough to chase down. Her thoughts raced, stopping on the one about her actually attending NYU.

"Over 40,000 students attend NYU Maya, you could go to the next three years without running into him. " She told herself.

She looked at her watch; it was nearly 2 in the afternoon.

She had already talked to the faculty in the administrative office. Her first class wasn't until 8 a.m. tomorrow….that gave her the rest of the day to settle in her dorm, and figure out what was where on campus.

The cab pulled up in front of NYU's infamous entrance.

She watched all the students hustling along, some hand an arm full of books, others sat on the benches drinking coffee and studying.

She wasn't sure how well she'd fit in here, but she was here now…so going back home to her mother and Shawn in L.A. wasn't really on her list of options.

Maya took a deep breath, stepping out of the cab.

She walked onto the sidewalk pulling out the slip from her messenger bag that provided all the information she needed.

Her residence number was; 201 Brittany Hall and the slip even had a map of the Campus. How convenient.

"Here goes nothing." Maya muttered, trying to decipher the map.

She headed in the direction of her residence hall, which was only about a 5-10 minute walk from where she was.

Naturally she was in a residence with first years. Whether that was first year freshman or first year transfers it all ran together.

 _I wonder if Josh is staying in one of the residence halls or if he's been staying with the Matthews…_ Maya closed her eyes, mentally slapping herself on the wrist for thinking about Josh.

* * *

Heading up the stairs of her new home…she tapped on the door of 201 gently.

A cheeky brunette with big hazel eyes opened it up.

"You must be Maya, hi roomie!" She said sweetly.

Maya raised her eyebrows at how surprisingly bubbly this girl was.

"Um…thanks." She said, smiling uncomfortably.

The girl took Maya by the hand leading her in.

"That side is yours, I was going to put a big welcome poster up above your bed but I figured that would be sort of like an intrusion, it's your area…you make it how you want it." The girl folded her hands, sitting on the edge of her twin bed.

Maya smiled, this time it was a genuine one because she decided she may actually grow to like this girl a lot.

"What's your name?" She asked the brunette.

The girl stood up, extending her hand out to Maya. "Veronica, but everyone calls me Ronny for short."

Maya nodded, taking the girls hand. "Ronny it is, nice to meet you."

Ronny smiled and Maya noticed that her facial features along with her height made her look rather impish, but in a cute way.

"I'm headed out later on with some friends if you'd like to join." The invitation was open, and it was nice of Ronny to invite her considering she barely knew her, this girl seemed genuine…and Maya couldn't help but feel bad for being too tired to do much of anything.

Maya shook her head. "Sorry Ronny, jetlag's really hitting me."

Ronny understood, but Maya wasn't surprised because she seemed like that type.

Maya had enough energy to put her bed together, and that was it.

She plopped down…staring up at the ceiling and listened to Ronny talk to her from the bathroom while she did her makeup about anything and everything Maya needed to experience while at NYU.

Maya was so exhausted; Ronny gave her a very surprising hug before heading for the door.

"This is going to be a good year, Maya." She said before leaving Maya to her own devices.

Maya laid there for several minutes, the same thought circling her mind.

She grabbed her iPhone from the small nightstand next to her bed and opened up her contact list.

She scrolled to the J's and opened up a new message tab.

 _ **I transferred to NYU.**_ That was all it read.

Her index finger, with her hot pink fingernail polish hovered over the send button before she closed out of the message, deciding against it.

She wasn't even sure if that was still his number, and even if it was texting him was a bad idea.

"It took you four years to get over him, let's keep it that way." She said to herself.

Maya's eyes grew heavy, and as she drifted off to sleep a voice in the back of her mind whispered; " _Don't lie to yourself, you've never moved on from him…maybe there's a reason why?"_

* * *

Ronny walked into West 3rd Common a little after 8.

The rest of the group waved in her direction, trying to get her attention.

She saw them sitting in the corner booth with a bucket full of beer.

"Hey V! Took you long enough." Ronny's best friend Ashton screamed giving the girl a tight hug.

Brandon came up from behind Ashton with a beer in his hand, joining in on the hug.

The fourth member of their group remained in the booth, focused on the T.V.

It was early September, which made it clear to Ronny that the distraction was football.

She slid into the booth next to him.

"Hey Joshy, what's the game looking like?" She smiled giving him a half hug.

Joshua Matthews took another sip of his Miller chill.

"Complete shit." He smirked, looking over at Ronny. "What took you so long? We were starting to think you bailed."

Ronny grabbed the Miller chill from Josh and took a sip. "I got a new roommate today, she seems pretty cool. I tried to get her to come out so she could meet all of you, but she just flew in today and that jetlag had her exhausted. She was half way out before I left."

Josh furrowed his brows, his eyes glued to the game again. "I didn't know you were getting a roommate. Where's she from? Is she hot? Details R."

Ronny laughed, taking another swig of Josh's beer.

"I didn't know I was getting a roommate until about two days ago. You know how bad housing is with informing us when it comes to this stuff. I don't think she told me where she's from, and I think she's pretty, yes." Ronny answered all of Josh's questions in order.

"You'll have to introduce me soon." He said right as the Pittsburgh Steelers made a touchdown and Josh jumped out of his seat almost knocking his beer over. Ronny caught the beer just in time, looking up at Josh and shaking her head.

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure if I can include mild profanity and alcohol in a story I rated T. Someone please let me know if I need to change my rating. Also, I' not sure how recurring Ashton and Brandon are gonna be. Still trying to completely figure out if they're significant enough for more than just being part of the click with Josh and Ronny. Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews make me happy along with new followers and knowing my story made your list of favorites**


	4. Hope

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry to keep you all waiting, I don't think it's been too long since my last update but it's certainly felt like it! I think you guys are gonna like this chapter. Give me feedback if you'd like! Review, follow, and favorite my story!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW, I think it's safe to assume that all the credit for that goes to Michael Jacobs and April Kelly.**_

* * *

Maya had been on campus for almost three days, in fact the start of this morning was day three and still no sign of Josh.

She hadn't seen Ronny much; she was always coming and going between classes and her social life.

Ronny had invited Maya out a handful of times, but she still needed to get settled in and declined the few times she'd been asked. After so many times of saying no, Ronny stopped asking all together.

Maya stuffed her books in her bag, she had overslept which meant she was definitely not off to a good start and definitely not in a good mood.

She headed toward the door glancing in the mirror hanging up in the hallway; she backtracked.

God, she was a mess.

She was willing to walk out of the dorm looking like this?

She grabbed a tube of mascara from the bottom of her bag and applied that.

Yanking the hair tie off of her wrist, she threw her hair up in a messy updo bun. Yes, the cute kind.

She huffed, picking her bags up again and heading out the door.

She still needed coffee because chances of her surviving today without coffee were slim to none.

She pulled her phone out looking at the time; she had fifteen minutes before the start of her first lecture.

She raced to one of the many coffee stands on campus. They had several scattered around campus.

She stood in line, pulling her phone out once again.

She had no patience today, and the line was moving extremely slow.

She tapped her foot, anxiously awaiting the line to move.

Maya turned around in complete frustration coffee in her hand after standing in line for ten minutes, great now she was extremely late.

She opened the lid to her coffee not paying attention to where she was going when she slammed right into a solid frame of what could only be a person.

The hot coffee splashed out of her cup majority of it landing on her feet but some still splattering on her shirt.

"Damn it!" Maya huffed, closing her eyes. "Could this day get any worse?" She sighed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming." Maya furrowed her brows, she knew that voice.

She looked up in the eyes of the witness of her embarrassing coffee disaster.

He stared into her blue eyes, an apologetic look on his face until he processed who it was that he was actually looking at.

"Wait a minute, Maya?" Those were the only words Josh managed to form.

They stood in front of one another, completely frozen.

 _All these coffee stands on campus and I run into him still._

Looking at this boy had once come so easy to her, now it was like trying to reacquaint herself with a stranger.

Joshua Matthews; the one person she prayed she wouldn't run into her entire college career.

But come on, who was she kidding? A chance of not seeing him was pretty much impossible.

No odds seemed to be in her favor today.

* * *

Before he had a chance to open his eyes and apologize, he caught those familiar blue eyes.

His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her.

Growing up gorgeous didn't even being to describe the girl standing in front of him, stunning was more like it.

Naturally he'd say the dumbest thing.

"Hey Josh, it's been a long time." Maya muttered, staring at the coffee remains on her shoes.

Josh's' expression was inappeasable.

He couldn't help but be a little frustrated at her, she was here…at NYU and he wasn't even aware of it.

He hadn't spoken to her since she moved away, bitter was an understatement.

"Yeah, it's been close to four years." Josh averted his eyes, the irritation he felt for Maya growing.

He looked up at her again, his eyebrows furrowed in wonder. "How long have you been here for?"

She shrugged, "About three days."

Josh felt the frustration boil over. "Wow, three days and I'm just now seeing you? I guess I should be a little happy about that seeing as I was pretty sure I would never see you again anyway."

Maya closed her eyes. _Ouch._

 _"_ I probably deserve that." She admitted.

"Why didn't you call or text? Facetime, email….anything?" He questioned, his eyes focus on nothing but her face.

Maya shrugged once more. What did he want her to say?

"You know what, forget it. Where are you headed?" Josh was quick to change the subject.

The tension was so thick in the air between them; you could have probably sliced through it with a knife.

"Where you headed, Hart?" He grabbed Maya's class schedule from her hand and he couldn't help but smile.

Maya noticed, and a small smile danced on her lips. "What is it?"

He looked up from the paper, into her gorgeous blues.

"Your next class is Urban Design and Architectural studies." He stated, still holding Maya's gaze.

She raised an eyebrow slightly. "Yeah…so?"

That smile didn't leave Josh's face. "That's my next class too."

Maya nodded her head. "Of course it is." She said out loud, it was meant to be sarcasm, more toward herself than toward Josh.

She pulled her phone out again, glancing at the time. "You do realize you're way late, right?"

Josh grabbed her hand. Maya looked down in complete surprise, Josh didn't catch it because he kept her in his grasp as he lead the way through campus to their next class.

"Any particular reason why you were running late?" Maya asked falling in step with Josh as best she could, she was short so it seemed like she just couldn't take the gigantic strides that he took.

"I needed coffee." He said simply, looking over at Maya.

Maya's heart skipped a beat when she noticed the signature Joshua Matthews smirk on his gorgeous face.

After four years, still as good looking as ever, if not even more gorgeous in her eyes.

Maya caught up with him, her footfalls matching the rhythm of his.

"You didn't even get any coffee." She accused, not taking her eyes off of that adorable smirk.

"I know." Josh said, holding open the door to the Architectural Arts building.

She went in before him and for a second Josh just stood there, admiring the girl who just fell back into his life when her coffee spilled.

He was still angry with her, and he wanted an explanation at one point, but for now he decided to just be glad that she was here.

That she was back in New York and at NYU with him. Maybe things could be different this time around, just maybe.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I apologize for any grammar errors. Review, follow, and favorite guys!**


	5. Jealous

**A/N: Hey all! Kind of a quicker updated than I expected. Thank you all so much for supporting this story. Those of you that have accounts but reviews as guest just because you don't feel like logging it (I do that.) please, log in. I love responding to my reviews when I have the free time and I cant do that if you're reviewing as a guest. Anyway, here's chapter 5 for you all!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**_

* * *

Maya walked ahead of him, standing as tall and confident as she always had.

Josh couldn't help but feel…everything for this girl.

If anything changed, it was the fact that he never knew how invested his feelings were when it came to Maya Hart.

He wondered about her every day since she had left, he even asked Riley about her.

For a while Riley would keep him updated and she'd always add in "And no Josh, she's not dating anyone." With the same signature Matthews smirk on her lips that he wore on his own with pride.

As time went on, the updates became less and less.

Josh had spent a lot of time at his brother's home, and he noticed the change in Riley.

When he finally asked about Maya and asked what was wrong with Riley, she told him Maya and she hadn't talked in a really long time.

No further updates on the girl he let slip through his grasp and he had to watch his niece suffer with a broken heart.

Did Riley even know Maya was in New York again?

"Joshy! There you are! Wow you're late." Josh stepped into the classroom, Maya right next to him.

Only a handful of people called him Joshy and that voice belonged to none other than Ronny.

She abandoned her seat, heading toward them.

She gave Josh a quick hug before focusing her attention on Maya.

"Ahem. Ladies and Gentleman…please." The Professor gestured to the seats before him.

"One sec sir, I'm so sorry." Ronny held up a finger and smiled sweetly at her professor.

Josh shook his head at it. Ronny ran the show, that's how it always had to be.

"Josh, this is my roommate Ma-" Ronny furrowed her brows looking between the two.

That was when she noticed the tension, not to mention they were also being extremely awkward.

"Do you two know each other?" She pointed an accusatory finger between the two.

Josh nodded, smiling. "Yep, she's my niece's best friend. We spent a lot of time together growing up.

" Maya raised an eyebrow, stealing a side glance at Josh. "Actually, his niece and I used to be friends, and he and I spent barely any time together growing up. He was always too good to play with me because he was bigger than me."

 _Ouch Maya, way to hit me where it hurts._

Ronny shook her head, grabbing the hands of both of them and tugging them along to where she was sitting.

Apparently she was going to pretend that awkward statement was never said by Maya.

* * *

The Professor who Maya later discovered was named Mr. Hendricks resumed his lesson right after he gave both Maya and Josh 'the look.'

Maya clicked her pen anxiously.

Somehow she ended up right next to Josh, she had planned to sneak around him and Ronny both and get the first seat, that plan was a complete flop because here she was, right next to him.

She tried her best to ignore how close he actually was.

She felt the warmth of his body radiating off of him.

His arm brushed hers and she pulled it back, looking up at him.

He smiled softly, a piece of paper in his hand.

He handed it to her, and then turned his attention back to the lecture that same sweet smile never leaving his lips.

Maya opened the letter and in big bold letters it read; **Can we do lunch, dinner, coffee, breakfast…something? It's been a really long time. Please?**

Maya's heart leapt as she processed the words on the paper.

How long had she hoped for this to happen?

For Josh to finally show her the attention she'd always wanted, for the two of them to finally come to an understanding?

Maya exhaled slowly, scribbling on the note all in the midst of her heart and her head battling it out mentally and emotionally.

 _ **Not sure when I'll be free next, I have a lot of work to do and I'm still not even fully unpacked or settled in. How about a rain check?**_ She slid the note onto his desk.

So she lied, she was fully unpacked and settling in would only happen if she would go out and explore college life at NYU but the' a lot of work to do' part was true.

She didn't need to put herself out there again, not when she spent so long building this wall around her heart to keep Josh out.

Her head had won this battle.

Maya glanced at Josh out of the corner of her eye, he read the note and the look of irritation on his face was clear as day.

He crumbled the note up in his hand, not even bothering to write back.

It shouldn't have hurt, but it did.

She wasn't sure if she hurt more for hurting him or more for herself.

* * *

The walls she put up seemed impenetrable. Josh couldn't blame her though.

Not only for the hurt he may have caused, but for everything that's happened in her past too.

He wouldn't deny that he was both frustrated and a little hurt that she turned him down.

He really had no room to feel bad, he turned her down countless times in the past but for good reason; she was young and it was just a crush, right?

Now was the time Josh hoped it was more than that.

She had told him it was at one point…but people change, what she may have thought she felt may not have been real.

He glanced at her noticing how engrossed she was with what the Professor was saying.

He knew she'd love this class because he knew her.

He took in the sight before him; she had always been a beauty, and that only grew with time.

She grew into herself well.

Her face had a different look to it, a more mature one than he remembered before she had left.

Her body no doubt had matured as well; the girl was a knock out.

Her hair was in the most adorable messy bun he'd probably ever seen any girl wear, but he could tell it was the same length he had remembered; if not longer.

Maya shifted in her seat, and Josh was quick to redirect his attention to Professor Hendricks.

"Alright everyone, I need you to read chapters 8 through 15 before next Friday…take notes, all that good jazz and I will see you next week." Professor Hendricks said before dismissing the class.

* * *

The students made their way to the door taking their time.

Josh, Maya, and Ronny stood up, making their way to the stairs leading down to the front of the room.

"Hey so are we going-" A guy too handsome for his own good walked up behind them, stopping mid-sentence.

Maya turned to look at him and couldn't help but notice how attractive he actually was.

How did she not notice him in class?

"Hello gorgeous." He pushed his way past Josh and Ronny and stood directly in front of Maya.

She smiled, slightly flattered but also feeling a little awkward.

"Umm…Hey, I'm Maya." She extended her hand, and he was quick to take it.

"I'm Ashton, probably the best person you'll meet out of this little group." He gestured between Josh and Ronny and then added in a third member when he walked up.

"Hey there Bree, this is Maya" Maya heard Ronny say and she cut her eyes from Ashton, turning toward the two girls.

A burnette girl stood about her height, she had green eyes and a slightly round face, full pink lips, and probably the most perfect nose you'd ever see without thinking it was a nose job.

Her skin was the perfect shade of almond.

She was beautiful. "Hi Maya, Ronny told us about you, you should really come out with us sometime!" She said excitedly.

Maya smiled softly, she was also genuinely bubbly, and that reminded her of Riley in a way.

"Definitely Maya. We're not so bad." Ashton smiled, grabbing her attention all over again.

He was maybe an inch taller than Josh with sandy blond hair and perfect sun kissed skin.

He gave 'surfer boy' a completely different meaning with his hazel eyes.

This boy was too perfect.

Josh stepped in front of Ashton trying his best to bury the envy he felt surfacing deep, deep down.

"This is Ronny's new roommate." Josh raised an eyebrow and Ashton nodded. "

You're the girl who never wants to come out with us." He said knowingly.

Ronny jumped in on the defense, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips. "She's just been busy Ashton. That's all."

He pushed past Josh again and slinked an arm around Maya's shoulders.

"Maybe I can help change that." He smirked leading her out of the classroom.

Josh could read Maya's body language so easily; she felt like the entire situation was awkward, and once that arm came across her shoulders, she hit her level of uncomfortable.

Ronny and Bree followed behind, Ronny turned around gesturing for Josh to come on.

He didn't move from where he stood, he only watched Ashton go from making Maya uncomfortable to saying just the right things to change that.

Josh noticed her shoulders went from tense to relaxed; Ashton definitely had a gift when it came to charming women, and from the looks of it he had his interest set on Maya.

This was not good at all. Josh felt the jealously boil over in his chest and if he didn't know any better, he'd actually believe he looked exactly like the Hulk in that moment.

* * *

 **A/N: I referenced The Hulk because the only masculine one I could think of referring to the idiom "green with envy" I could have used the wicked witch, because some say it was her insane jealously that turned her skin green but that seemed to feminine since it was josh who felt that way. Love triangles are so cliché, but they do add spice to the story. I'm thinking it won't be a full on 'I love her, but I love her too.' love triangle. Maybe slight crushies. Let me know what you guys think!**


	6. A Night Out

**A/N: Hey everyone! So glad you all are loving this story! Just to add to the excitement, we get a little joshaya fluff in this chapter. Also I feel the need to prewarn you all that I changed my rating on this story to fiction M. Only because this chapter does contain the use of alcohol. Not sure if rating this story T but involving alcohol was okay, so I just changed it to be safe. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Note: I'm a Boy Meets World alum, so this story is actually intended for more of a mature audience anyway. (yes, I'm 24 and watch Girl Meets World lol)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**_

* * *

Maya was somewhat into Ashton to say the least.

Maybe not on the same level of interest that he was, but it was better than what she had been doing for the past four years.

She had been on campus now for a little over a month and a half.

Josh, Bree, and Ashton had spent more time than Maya really enjoyed in her dorm with Ronny and of course, her.

Ashton showered her with so much attention it should have made her sick.

He was so attractive, it seemed sort of impossible to get sick of him.

Maya sat on her bed, leaning up against the wall. Ashton sat next to her, sneaking his arm around her waist.

Anytime Ashton was remotely affectionate Maya's eyes automatically found Josh.

She wasn't sure if her mind was doing it hoping for some sort of reaction, but she needed to stop.

Josh looked over at them, and Maya caught the quick glimpse of envy in his eyes.

Maybe she was secretly enjoying the torture she was inflicting on him.

He broke her heart numerous times when they were younger, maybe she was unconsciously paying him back.

She pushed herself off of the bed, trying to shake that thought from her mind along with Ashton's arm around her.

She headed toward the computer plopping down on the chair and opening up her Itunes.

"Are you coming to 8th and common tonight Maya? I can get you the best fake I.D. it'll be fun." Ronny hounded from the bathroom while she applied sky blue eye shadow to her abnormally gorgeous hazel eyes.

"You can finally meet Josh's girlfriend Jenn." Ashton said from the bed.

Maya also didn't miss the sharp look Josh sent in Ashton's direction.

Maya's heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

 _That was something I wasn't expecting to hear._ She tried to shake off the sudden heartache.

She turned around in the computer chair, an eyebrow raised in Josh's direction.

"Your girlfriend? Wow, I'd never have guessed…considering you never mention her." The words came out a little touchier than Maya had anticipated.

 _Shut up Maya, jealousy isn't a pretty color on you._

Josh smiled nervously, averting his eyes. "Uh, yeah. She's been busy, I've been busy. I guess I forgot to mention her."

Maya turned back toward the computer. "Is- what's her name? Jenn right? Is she going to be there?"

"Yep, she's more stoked to go out when she knows we're going to 8th and common. She loves that place." Bree said, sitting on Ronny's bed filing her nails.

Maya exhaled, thoughts churning in her head.

Call it immature if you wanted, but operation get under Josh's skin would commence tonight.

"What the hell V, sure I'll go." Maya said, shuffling her playlist.

* * *

The crowd at 8th and common was moderate, a perfect setting for Maya.

That was mainly because the pool tables wouldn't be hogged all night long.

Maya told the group she'd meet them there in a bit, she had a few things to take care of.

Those few things consisted of getting extra dolled up.

Maya walked into the bar wearing a pair of skinny jeans, boots, and a black camisole underneath her red plaid button down.

Her hair was down, beach curls framing her face.

Josh's eyes instantly found her the moment she stepped through the door.

The arm he had around Jenn went slack and his mouth dropped open slightly.

Maya held his gaze, a smirk on her pink lips.

Her smile faltered the second the Burnette that sat across from Josh turned around.

What was she doing here?

Josh slid out of the booth, heading toward Maya.

He opened his mouth to say something but Maya cut him off. "What is she doing here?"

Josh shrugged. "It's been a while; I thought you two might have wanted to catch up."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "I think that's the last thing we want to do Josh."

She turned on her heel, making her way toward the bar. "Can I please have a cranberry and vodka?"

She heard the soft footsteps leading up to her.

"Where ya been for the past four years Riles?" Maya said smoothly.

Riley looked at Maya accusingly.

"You've been in New York for close to four months, you've been spending time with Josh…and you're going to ask me where I've been?" Riley scoffed.

Maya turned toward Riley so that they were face to face.

"Why are you here?" Maya asked.

Riley shrugged, walking away. "I thought maybe my best friend would want to see me after so long, but I guess not." She said heading back to the table with Josh and his friends.

"You mean former best friend." Maya shouted over her shoulder.

Maya turned back around in her seat, exhaling sharply. That was a great way to ruin the night.

Seeing Riley wasn't part of the plan, and seeing Riley definitely didn't do anything but upset her.

Maya sat at the bar, sipping on her third drink.

She was left alone with her thoughts and alcohol.

Upset Maya and those two things were never a good combination.

Josh hadn't come over at all to see her and when she looked over at the table he was cuddled up with his too perfect girlfriend.

Maya couldn't take her glossy eyes off of the couple.

That was what she wanted with him so long ago.

"Stop lying to yourself Maya, you still want that…which is exactly why you want to stab that girl in the eye with a fork." She slurred to herself.

"Hello gorgeous." A muscular arm wrapped around her waist.

 _Oh yeah, Ashton._ How quick her drunken mind was willing to forget that one.

"Hi handsome." She giggled, curling up into his side.

She couldn't help but glance at Josh, a part of her hoping he was witnessing the interaction between her and Ashton and sure enough he was looking dead at them.

The night resumed, and so did the drinks Maya was consuming.

Four cocktails and three shots later, she was seeing far worse than double.

"I'm ready to go." She slurred, grabbing on to Ashton.

He was somewhat buzzed, but nowhere near as wasted as Maya.

He helped her off the bar stool, guiding her with the arm that was around her waist.

Josh looked at the couple heading out the door.

"I'll be right back." He whispered in Jenn's ear.

He got up, going after the two.

They reached the parking lot when Josh heard Ashton say in Maya's ear; "Let's go to my place."

 _Like hell I'm letting that happen._ Josh picked up his pace, running to catch up.

"Whoa, Ashton you don't need to be driving ether, go back inside and chill with everyone. I'll make sure she gets to her dorm." Josh reached for Maya's hand but before he could get to her, Ashton pulled her to his side.

"Jenn's waiting on you. I can handle this, bro." Ashton glared.

Josh stepped forward, a look of hostility on his face. "Listen _bro_ , I'd be lying if I told you I trust you. She's wasted, she needs rest. I'll take her home. Let Jenn know."

Ashton read between the lines, because in between all of that what Josh really meant was 'If you don't get out of my way, I will make you.'

Ashton gave in with a grunt, kissing Maya softly on the lips.

Josh automatically averted his eyes; he didn't want to see that crap.

Ashton nodded in Josh's direction before heading back inside.

Josh grabbed Maya by the waist, leading her to the passenger side of the car.

"You should have just gone back inside with your girlfriend; Ashton had no problem taking me home." Josh opened the door, helping her into the seat slowly.

"Yeah, I can think of a few other things Ashton would have no problem doing too." Josh muttered under his breath.

Maya giggled, leaning her head back against the seat.

She tried to focus on Josh as best as she could.

She grabbed his arm gently. "You sound jealous." She teased.

Josh's jaw clenched, but he remained silent.

"I don't feel good." Maya muttered and Josh knew what that meant; he stepped to the side leaning up against the open car door.

Sure enough, Maya leaned forward heaving all over the concrete.

Josh reached over Maya, holding her hair back for her.

She heaved a few more times. "Ugh, remind me to never drink again."

Josh chuckled, letting her hair loose. "You okay? Think we can make it back to the dorm?"

Maya nodded, readjusting herself in the seat of the car.

* * *

Josh helped Maya up the flight of stairs, and waited for her to dig her keys out of her purse.

Maya stumbled into her bedroom, wanting nothing more then to lie down.

She tripped over her own feet but before she could completely lose her balance, Josh caught her by the waist.

He kept his hands firmly in place, trying to guide her to the bed.

"Do you want to change?" He asked softly.

Maya shook her head no. "I just want to lie down."

Josh helped her onto the bed, he slipped her shoes off and lifted the covers up over her.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

Maya curled up on her side a strand of hair falling in her face.

Before Josh could process what he was doing, he tucked the loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Maya." He said, turning to walk out of the dorm.

She grabbed his hand gently, tugging him gently to her.

"I want you to stay with me until I fall asleep, then you're free to go. I promise." Maya smiled half buzzed and half sleepy.

Josh nodded, a warm smile on his lips.

He climbed into the bed, leaning up against the wall laying halfway on his side.

Maya automatically curled up into his side.

He hesitated, a million thoughts running through his mind.

He was lying in bed with the girl he couldn't get off of his mind for the past four years.

He was also completely unavailable.

 _I'm not doing anything wrong, Maya's my friend._ Josh hesitated for a moment, and then he ran a shaking hand through Maya's soft curls, hoping to sooth her to sleep.

"That feels nice, it's relaxing." She mumbled.

Josh chuckled, playing with her gorgeous blonde locks. "That's the point Hart; it'll get you to sleep."

Maya leaned into Josh a little more.

His scent hadn't changed, it had always been a clean scent, it reminded Maya of the ocean and clean cotton.

"You shouldn't have left, your girlfriends gonna be ticked." She felt Josh shrug.

"You also should have warned me that Riley would be there, I'm still mad at you for that." She muttered softly.

She felt Josh's hand shift from her hair to her back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, leaning over her and putting his lips to her ear.

His breath was warm and sent chills down her spine.

"I'll think about forgiving you." She said, laughing quietly.

"Not just for that Maya, I'm sorry for missing your last day in New York four years ago."

Maya smiled to herself, unsure of what to say.

"I'm glad it was you that took me home, I wouldn't trust Ashton to just lay here with me like this." She admitted.

"That's because I actually care about you." He whispered.

Right before she drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn he kissed her gently on the cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you all enjoyed! let me know what you think!**


	7. Love in the Wrong Places

**A/N: Hello my loyal, devoted fans of this story that have been waiting patiently for me to update. A year later, here it is. I can thank the most recent episode of GMW, Girl Meets Ski Lodge for helping me find my inspiration again, and it's safe to say my writers block is semi cleared I wasn't expecting this chapter to be perfect. It's more of a refresher on our current issues (i.E. other romances getting in between Joshaya) I also really need to give a huge thank you to all of you for not giving up on this story. Please, review, follow, and favorite. I'd love to hear from all of you,**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**_

* * *

Maya woke up the next morning, her head spinning.

She blinked a few times, trying to focus. Most of last nights festivities were fuzzy.

She did remember asking Josh to stay with her until she fell asleep.

She looked at the empty spot on her full sized bed near the wall, he left after she fell asleep like she had told him he could from the looks of it.

Majority of her conversations were fuzzy.

Her phone vibrated on her nightstand, lighting up. From the looks of her lock screen, everyone was waiting to hear from her.

She had four texts from Ashton alone; **"Josh get you home okay?" "Text me when you wake up beautiful." "Missed you the rest of last night."** and, **"You alive Blondie?"**

Maya responded with **"Recovering."** That was the best she could come up with at that moment.

Her head hurt, and her motivation to even get out of bed was nonexistent.

She fell back in her mess of blankets and pillows.

Good thing it was Saturday.

* * *

Josh sat at his computer desk, staring at his blank computer screen seeing as he hadn't even attempted to turn it on.

He had a lot on his mind, Number 1. Maya and Number 2. His current relationship.

He raked a hand through his hair. Kinda messed up that it was backwards.

He pulled out his phone, he couldn't help it. **"You feeling okay today, Hart?"**

The text back was within seconds, and a small smile formed on Josh's lips.

 **"Never drinking again."** He chuckled at her response, not surprised that she'd tell him that.

The door to his dorm room creaked open, the beautiful Jenn stepping through.

"Hey you, you okay?" She asked, walking up to him and bombarding him with tiny kisses on his cheek.

"Yeah, why?" He turned his head, meeting her lips with his for a peck.

She stood straight up, hands on her hips. "Well, you don't even have your computer on, and you seem...off. You sure you're good? Did that girl get home okay?"

Josh's brain scrambled to sort out all of the answers, that was too many questions too early in the morning.

Maya had Josh distracted, this was bad...really bad.

He swiveled the computer chair in Jenn's direction, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "I'm just tired today babe, and yes she got home safely."

Jenn crossed her arms, sitting on the bed across from Josh. "Who was she anyway?"

Josh had to fake it to make it until he could sort out his mind it seemed.

He shrugged, "Remember my niece Riley? That was one of her friends. Just wanted to make sure the kid got home safe." _Slap yourself, because if Maya were here to hear that, she'd have already slapped the hell out of you._

"That's my sweet guy, always going out of your way to do such nice things. You've known her a long time?" asked Jenn.

Josh shrugged again, trying to give off the vibe that his answers weren't really important. "I've known her since she was six, so most of my life i'd say."

Jenn was overthinking things, in a subtle manner from the way she was asking questions. "She's three years younger than you huh? She's a beauty, that's for sure."

Josh got up out of his chair, heading to the bathroom.

"What are you trying to tell me Jenn? I don't do well with subliminals." He ran the faucet, wetting his toothbrush.

Time to get the day started, Jenn could be thanked for that one.

She got up as well, leaning into the door frame looking at Josh through the mirror.

"I'm not telling you anything Joshy, just curious is all." She smiled sweetly.

Josh mentally rolled his eyes. His emotions already made him feel guilty, and that guilt was taunting him when it came to Jenn's interested in Maya.

"What's the plan today babe?" She invaded his thoughts again.

"I'm probably going to go shoot pool with Ash a little later. How about breakfast?"

Jenn smiled nodding excitedly. "I can eat."

Josh turned off the faucet, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Jenn reached for his hand, and he escorted her out the door to one of her favorite spots right outside of campus.

* * *

The day had flew by after his lunch date with Jenn. 8th and Common was slower than usual for it being a Saturday but he and Ashton kind of liked it that way,it meant more open pool tables.

Ashton bent down, focused on his next shot.

"Bro, I can't stop thinking about her." He blurted out.

Josh's focus broke from Ashtons shot, directly to Ashton. "Can't stop thinking about who?" _You know who stupid._

Ashton took his shot, pocketing the solid 3 ball. "Maya dude, who else?"

Josh shrugged, chalking up his pool stick tip. "You don't exactly have a short track record, Ash."

"Seriously man, she's different. I need different….put in a good word for me?"

Josh inhaled, bending down to take his shot. "Why me dude?"

"You've known her since she was like 10." He said.

"You mean six." Josh corrected, focusing on the closest striped ball by the pocket at the far right end of the pool table.

"Exactly, that's practically a lifetime. Just see what she thinks of me." Ashton said.

Josh exhaled again, taking the shot, and missed.

He met Ashton's eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to her."

"Yes!" Ashton shouted, coming around the table to pull Josh into a 'bro hug.'

Josh closed his eyes, _what the hell is wrong with you?! This is a bad idea..._ His mind scolded him on various issues.

 _Can't be mad, you have a girlfriend...and you haven't made any moves to end things with Jenn or tell Maya how you actually feel so, you have no reason to not put in a good word for Ashton._

Things should not be this complicated.

* * *

 **A/N: that's chapter seven, kind of short and slow but i've brainstormed so pretty awesome ideas for future chapters. :)**


	8. Broken Deal

**A:N/ Hey all! so I was just rereading my reviews from all of you and I just wanted to tell you guys how much I really do appreciate the compliments, the advice, and the comments on how much you love this story and want more. I'm doing my best to see this story through til the end so here it is! Chapter 8! I hope you all enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**_

* * *

Maya didn't expect to enjoy being back in New York this much, and she definitely didn't see her and Josh becoming as close as they were beginning to. She thought about how time had went by so fast, it felt like just yesterday when she was in middle school, pining over 'Uncle Boing' Now they went to the same college, and associated with the same group of people.

That didn't help the 'pining' the only difference now was that the pining had turned into raw feeling.

Maya did her best to push it down because Josh had a girlfriend, and she was respectful.

Did she like Jenn? Not really. Did she think Josh could do better? Of course. Was she being biased? Absolutely.

It had been a long week, and the gang decided to have some down time at 8th and Common Friday Night.

Maya and Josh jumped on the last empty pool table while the rest grabbed a nearby table.

Josh went to grab a set of pool sticks, catching Ashton's eye.

It had been two weeks since Ash asked Josh to put in a good word for him when it came to Maya, and he had yet to mention anything else about it.

Honestly, a part of him wished he could just forget it.

He inhaled, sending a slight nod in Ashton's direction.

Ashton smiled, nodding back in Josh's direction.

* * *

Josh slid up next to Maya, leaning against the pool table.

She turned her head quickly, a little started by Josh.

The first thing that caught his senses was how amazing she smelled, like vanilla and honey.

It was so amazing he wanted to do nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and breathe her in.

He pulled his mind back to reality, handing her the pool stick. "So, Ashton's pretty awesome, right Hart?"

Maya furrowed her brow, leaning the pool stick up against the pool table to rack the balls. "Yeah, I guess so...why?"

Josh kept his eyes on the set up in the center of the pool table.

"You seem to be hard to shake, because he's been pretty stuck on your since you got here." Josh said, trying his hardest not to grit his teeth.

Maya gaped at him, looking slightly insulted.

She turned her attention back to the game, lifting the rack, setting that aside, and grabbing her pool stick.

She was quiet, trying to focus on her shot, getting her stance right and focusing on the angle.

She took it, knocking in the solid 3 ball.

She stood up straight, leaning against the pool table, an eyebrow raised, her eyes trained on Josh. "Are you seriously playing wing-man right now Josh? Really? You, out of all people."

Josh swallowed the huge lump that was forming in his throat. This was a bad idea, and now it seemed like he had no way out of it.

"You guys just seemed to be hitting it off pretty well for a while, and then you kind of...backed away...he's a decent guy Maya."

Maya dropped the pool stick in the center of the table.

"Game over." She said, turning on her heel, and walking as quickly as she could to the exit.

Josh sighed, raking a hand through his hair in frustration, not at Maya but at himself.

He had no idea what he was doing. He had spent over a year with Jenn, it would be wrong to throw that away, wouldn't it?

He wanted Maya to be in his life for good this time. He lost her for four years, and he couldn't deal with that again.

A relationship is never guaranteed to last, a friendship though...that would be different, right?

Josh set his pool stick down, going after Maya.

She was in the parking lot, trying to find her car keys. "Maya…"

She looked up, teary-eyed. "Don't Josh, i'm tired...and i'm ready to just go back to my dorm."

"Just wait a second, please?" He said, and she pounced.

"How are you okay with setting me up with someone else?"

Josh shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I want to see you happy, and Ashton is-"

Maya pointed an accusatory finger in Josh's direction. "Don't even say it, because you know it's total bullshit. The other night you were doing your best to keep me away from Ashton."

Josh opened his mouth, then closed it abruptly.

He was at a loss for words, and he just caught himself up in a shit storm of trouble.

"You're amazing, he told me the interest he had in you was different…" _shut up, Josh._ That voice in his head was back, trying to knock some sense into him.

Maya sniffled, composing herself.

"We had a deal, remember that?" She didn't make eye contact with Josh, she just continued forward to her car, defeated for the night.

If Josh wanted Maya to move on, then that's what she was going to do.

Looks like it was true what they said about the long game, no one ever made it to the end.

* * *

Josh stood on the edge of the sidewalk, he watched Maya drive away.

"Damn it!" He shouted.

 _The deal they made, he was playing the long game...even after though that day at the ski lodge was so long ago, his subconscious was still playing the long game...his heart was still playing the long game._

"It turns out you really don't know everything."

Josh turned his head in the direction of the voice, more surprised than he expected to be.

* * *

 **A/N: and semi cliffhanger! Sorry all! I hope you all enjoyed and as usual, i apologize for grammar and spelling errors, I'm tired. lol Hope you all enjoy! I look forward to hearing your feedback!**


	9. The Same Old Heartbreak

**A/N: Hello all! After some serious writer's block and trying to find time to finish chapters, i'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long but I appreciate all of the feedback and support that everyone has shown this story. I adore Maya and Josh, and I don't want to give up on this story. Once again, a sincere thank you to all of you who continue to support me as well as this story!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**_

* * *

The voice was familiar, and when Josh turned around to look, he saw the silhouette of a girl sitting on the bench near the door to 8th and Common; She got up off of the bench, walking toward Josh.

Josh knew who it was before she even stood up.

It felt like forever since he'd last seen his niece.

He observed Riley, seeing the maturity in her eyes, she wasn't his kid niece anymore.

"How long have you been here, Riley?" He asked.

"Long enough to witness that entire mess that just happened." She met Josh's eyes, all seriousness in her tone. "What are you doing Uncle Josh?"

"I have a girlfriend...Riles." He felt like saying that made him feel like all should be excused and forgiven, but it wasn't that simple.

"Yeah, who's not Maya." Josh furrowed his brows, listening to his niece; her mentality was still wise beyond her years.

"The girlfriend after her won't be Maya, and the one after that won't be Maya...none of them will ever be Maya if you don't tell her how you really feel." She placed a comforting hand on her uncle Josh's shoulder.

"Sometimes, destiny puts us in situations that could give us the moment we've been praying for, she's here Uncle Josh...after four years. Maya's back." Riley said to Josh, and she was right.

"Relationships always tend to complicate things, and i care about her way too much to lose her, Riles." Riley shook her head, history finding it's way back to them.

"Now who's protecting who?" She folded her arms across her chest, Josh furrowed his brows, a little puzzled.

"You're so afraid of losing her, you're afraid to take a chance." Riley inhaled sharply, chin up. "I'm going to go talk to Maya, if that's okay...what's her dorm number?"

Josh didn't react how Riley expected him to, He knew Maya and Riley were no longer the same Riley and Maya from beyond the four years that had passed, they weren't the same Riley and Maya from childhood.

He also knew it was taking a lot of courage for Riley to convince herself to go speak to Maya, and he couldn't help but assume he was the reason why she wanted to. "Her residency number is 201. What are you going to say to her?"

Riley took off in the direction of campus; "Not sure yet." She said, walking further and further away from Josh.

Josh inhaled, raking a hand through his hair like he did anytime he was frustrated. He really screwed up this time.

Riley wasn't listening to anything rational her mind was trying to tell her at this point in time, her heart told her she needed to talk to Maya, not only for her uncle but to try to mend how broken their friendship truly was.

* * *

Maya fumbled with her keys, trying to get into her dorm. As much as she hated to admit it, she was a wreck.

Four years or not, Maya's heart always held hope that they would finish the long game.

Maya transferring to NYU seemed like it was the Universe's way of throwing her and Josh back into orbit together...but maybe she was wrong.

She finally got the door open, hurrying inside; she shut the door and sat on her bed keeping her composure as best as she could.

She needed to pull herself together before Ronny came home.

A light knock sounded at the door, startling Maya somewhat. Maya pushed herself up off the bed, and answered the door.

She stopped breathing for a minute as she processed who she was now face to face with.

Her mouth was slightly agape, unsure of what to say, or what to do.

"Hi Maya, can we talk?" A small flame ignited in Maya's chest...after four years of disintegrating contact, Riley Matthews was standing in her door way.

What did they possibly have to talk about? Maya held the door open a little wider, nodding for Riley to step inside.

Riley shut the door behind her, but before she could turn back around she felt the bitter lash.

"What are you doing here Riley? What could we possibly have to talk about?" Maya paced the room, and Riley stood with her back against the doorway.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but she was already in too deep now. "I need to talk to you about Josh."

Maya scoffed, shaking her head and folding her arms across her chest. "He's the last person i want to talk about."

Riley nodded, pausing before she began again, hoping to let Maya blow off a little bit of the steam. "I witnessed what happened between the two of you tonight outside of 8th and Common. He was a total idiot for that, but that doesn't mean you should do anything out of spite."

Maya shrugged; "I'm not doing anything out of spite, Josh made it clear to me tonight that it was time to move on..." Maya sat on the edge of her bed, the tears clouding her vision.

"I don't understand why this hurts so bad...when he was never even really mine." the tears fell, and Riley couldn't help herself; she went to her old friends aid, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

Maya didn't fight it, she hugged back with no hesitation. The pain was real. Maya's pain hurt Riley, that's one thing that clearly hadn't changed.

"You love him, right?" Riley said softly, ending the hug to focus on Maya.

Maya looked at Riley, nodding her head slowly. "You know I love him, I always have."

Riley nodded. "I know, but have you ever told Josh? I mean really told him?" Maya was shutting down again, Riley saw it in her face.

"It doesn't matter anymore Riley." The conversation was cut short when Maya's phone rang.

She pulled it out of her back pocket, a little hesitant on answering it at first. "Hey, Ashton...what's up?"

Riley mentally rolled her eyes, _This guy wastes no time, way to go uncle Josh._

"Do I want to go out to dinner on Friday?" Maya's eyes met Rileys, and Riley had no problem mouthing the word _No._

Maya didn't need much time to convince herself. "Friday sounds good Ashton, 7pm?" She smiled.

Riley couldn't really hear much on his end, but from the looks of it Maya was going to dinner with Ashton Friday night.

 _This is going to be a tough situation to get back from Uncle Josh._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Annd, that's a wrap! You may have come across a few spelling and grammar errors, i apologize for those, I'm very tired. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying my best to brainstorm and pre-write chapters that way i don't get stuck. It's also all about time for me, and when i can find it. I don't want to leave you guys hanging, I'm so sorry it took so long. I'd appreciate some feedback from you all, tell me what you think, how i'm doing, how angry you are at me for taking so long...ya know. lol_**


	10. Foolishness

**A/N: It's totally crazy how quickly I'm posting this update. What can I say, 20+ reviews from you guys within a 48 hour period helped my inspiration so much. I appreciate the feedback so much! I'm happy that it made all of you happy to see an update for this story, that tells me i've written a pretty good story! This chapter is actually a little longer than intended...and next chapter, you guys are all in store for at least one thing you've been waiting for. So excited for that. Now, chapter 10! Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Michael Jacobs and April Kelly have the rights to Girl Meets World, not I.**_

* * *

 _I have the worst luck, I swear._ Maya sat in her usual seat in Urban Design and Architectural studies, and who would end up claiming the seat right next to her? Josh.

Not that it wasn't out of the ordinary, this had been their seating arrangement since her first day in this class, i.e. 'The day of the coffee disaster.'

It was Monday morning, and Maya had not had the greatest weekend, clearly.

It was a different kind of pain, when the guy you're in love with, plays wing-man for you. Basically it's an easy out, and an easy way of showing your disinterest in someone.

That was the vibe Maya was given at least..it confused her because she didn't understand it.

What had changed? From the Josh at the Ski Lodge and those now empty promises, to the Josh who seemed both shocked and pleased to see her here at NYU.

 _It doesn't matter Maya, he has a girlfriend which is probably the main reason, and you already agreed on a date with Ashton, it's just a date...but you never know..._ Maya's train of thought was disrupted by the slight nudge of her arm.

She turned her attention to the culprit, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. He nodded down at a piece of notebook paper folded on her desk.

She exhaled, easily breaking eye contact with Josh.

When Maya was hurt, desensitizing herself was a lot easier then you'd think.

She reluctantly opened the note.

 **Hey, you okay? You've dodged all of my texts and calls this entire weekend. Just wanted to see if you wanted to go up to 8th and Common with the usuals tonight?**

Maya was fuming. So he was just going to pretend that the whole trying to get her to date someone else didn't happen?

Maya turned toward Josh, her expression cold. She took the note, crumbled it up...and dropped it on the floor, in-between them.

Right on cue, and to Maya's advantage; Professor Hendricks dismissed the class.

Maya avoided any and all forms of contact with Josh, and quickly made her way out of the classroom.

Josh remained in his seat, partially hurt by Maya's actions, but the rational part of him told him that he really couldn't be mad at her.

He was to blame after-all.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, 5-10 minutes maybe. When he finally did get up, most of the class had cleared out.

He exited the room, only to get a surprising bro pat on his back.

Ashton was quick to match Josh's footfalls, "Dude, thank you so much! I can't believe you actually convinced her!" Ashton was ecstatic, lighting up like the Fourth of July.

Josh furrowed his brow, not really catching on.

"Our date is this coming Friday, if all goes well...I owe you man!" Ashton patted him on the back again, smiling from ear to ear.

He jogged ahead of Josh, Leaving him in the dust with the realization. _Maya said yes to a date with him…_

* * *

Josh wasn't entirely sure if mopey was the proper term for the mood he was in, but he sure felt like it.

After he finished up his classes for the day he went back to his dorm. He plopped down on his bed, inhaling deeply.

He extended his arms upward, resting his hands behind his head.

"I'm such an idiot." He grumbled.

The banging on his dorm door was enough to both wake him and startle him.

He had no intention on dozing off, what time was it?

"Who is it?" He said, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Wakey wakey!" The guest opened the door, walking in on her own accord.

"Really Joshy? It's like 8 at night." Ronny sat down on the edge of the bed.

He rubbed his eyes, hoping any remnants of sleep would dissipate. "I know, guess i was a little more tired than i thought."

She smacked Josh's leg; "Well come on, you were supposed to be at 8th and Common an hour ago." She scolded.

Josh shook his head. "I'm really not feeling it Ron." He sighed.

She raised an eyebrow, clearly not ready to take no for an answer. "Is it because of the whole Maya and Ashton thing?"

Josh sat up in bed, hoping to shake the remaining bit of grogginess.

"Yes, no, maybe." He huffed.

Ronny didn't buy that indecisive answer crap, she knew what was going on better than he probably wanted to admit.

She was too persistent for him now, and he didn't want to deal with that tonight. "Fine, I'll go up there for a little while."

She did an extremely adorable excited squeal. "Yay! Are you wearing that?" she asked, eyeing his wrinkled, slept in clothes.

"Give me 10 minutes." He said.

She nodded, heading to the door. "Sounds good, i'm keeping an eye on the time...i'll be in the car, if you're not out in 10 minutes i'm coming back."

Josh rolled his eyes. "I gotcha Ronny, 20 minutes."

She let go of the door knob, glaring at him.

He chuckled, smiling a small smile that barely touched his eyes. "I'm kidding, i'm kidding. 10 minutes, promise."

She gave him another nod before heading out the door.

* * *

Josh inhaled, walking through the doors of 8th and Common with Ronny at his side.

"Loosen up, Josh...relax." Ronny whispered through clenched teeth.

It didn't take long for him to pin-point Maya and of course, Ashton.

They were playing a game of pool...and she looked like she was having a lot of fun with him.

Josh made a B-line to the bar. He waved down the bar tender.

"What can i get you tonight J?" Said the bartender who was named Hannah.

Josh and the group were regulars here, most of the students at NYU were regulars….so they were all pretty well known by the staff.

"Can i get a double shot of crown, please?" She nodded, and got to work.

After a half an hour of Josh drinking at the bar alone, Ronny spotted him.

She leaned over the counter, grabbing his half empty glass of what looked to be crown and coke.

"Easy there Josh." He turned toward Ronny, in all of his glossy eyed glory.

"I'm so stupid." He slurred, leaning in close to Ronny.

"After four years, I finally get a small sliver of hope...and I ruin it completely."

Ronny rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's not like you don't already have someone Josh, if Maya was really who you wanted...why are you still with Jenn?" There it was, the question only Ronny was blunt enough to ask.

"Speaking of that, that's been over...I just- I don't know." He stammered.

Alcohol always brought out the truth, regardless of how confused someone may be.

Ronny shook her head, sighing.

"How about we get you back to your dorm?" She grabbed his arm, more than willing to aid him during the walk to the car.

"I'm not ready to go yet…" He shrugged her arm off, hoisting himself up off of the bar stool and heading exactly where he didn't need to go in his current state.

He stood next to Ashton, meeting Maya's eyes from across the pool table.

Concern flashed across her features briefly, before she turned back into Ice Queen around Josh.

"So, Friday is the big date huh?" Josh patted Ashton on the back a little rougher than anticipated.

"Josh, maybe you should go home and go to sleep." Maya responded coldly.

"Wanna hear something funny Ash?" Josh leaned on the pool table, not taking his eyes off of Maya.

"She's only dating you, to make me jealous!" Josh laughed, finally turning his attention toward Ashton.

Neither Ashton nor Maya thought any of this was funny, but Josh didn't care at this point.

"That's rich, right man?" He said to Ashton patting him on the shoulder this time.

Ashton shrugged him off. "You need to leave." He said, his tone serious.

"It probably is, I just hope you know...that if it wasn't for me, you'd have no chance in hell with her man, sorry to tell ya that...but it's true. But congratulations on the date!" Josh raised his arms in mock cheer.

"Go home Josh!" Maya shouted, she approached him, fuming...clenched fists and all.

"I'll handle it Maya." What was she doing here? Josh hadn't seen her when he arrived.

"Let's go Uncle Josh." Josh smiled, putting his arm around Riley's shoulders.

"Riles! When'd you get here?" He said.

She led him to the door with the help of Ronny on his opposite side. "About 20 minutes ago, you're a mess...and making a total fool of yourself." She shook her head in disappointment. "That little outburst definitely didn't help your situation Uncle Josh."

Ronny readjusted Josh's arm, trying to maintain his weight. "Afraid this is a mess we can't help you clean up Joshy…." She sighed, approaching her Jeep.

* * *

 **A/N: As usual, I apologize for any grammar errors, I'm not sure how a BETA works..but if anyone does and can give me some info on how to get one and do that...pm me? Also, I greatly appreciate the feedback you guys give me. So review if you'd like, tell me how I did. Until next time :D**


	11. Confessions of the Heart

**A/N: It's 11:44 p.m. I have to work at 7 a.m...I'm probably going to hate myself tomorrow but this chapter seriously couldn't wait. The inspiration just flowed through this entire chapter and honestly; it's like a light at the end of the tunnel and I'm pretty sure I will be bringing this story to a close soon. What is this? three uploads in three days? I'm on a roll. Anyway, i'm anticipating you guys reading this chapter as much as all of you wait in anticipation for my updates. lol Here it is, chapter 11. Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**_

* * *

Ronny and Riley managed to get Josh into his dorm in one piece; they maneuvered him through the doorway, guiding him to the bed.

Ronny laid him down as gently as she possibly could.

Josh rested one arm behind his head, covering his eyes with his forearm. "How do I fix this Riles?"

Riley shook her head, she had no answer for him. "You're the one who usually has the answers Josh. I honestly don't know."

The girls had been lounging around Josh's dorm for about thirty minutes, doing their best to monitor him...on a good note; he hadn't thrown up yet, but yet was the keyword.

The loud clack of heels sounded up the staircase and down the hallway; whoever this was, was not happy.

To everyone's shock, the door to Josh's dorm swung open with a startling amount of force.

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted stomping into the room.

Josh sat up too quickly, and held his head in pain. The light in the hallway was bright, but it made it easier to make out her beautiful blonde locks.

Josh tried to focus, her features were blurred, but it was clear to him that she was livid.

"Why would you say all of that...bullshit to Ashton?!" She shouted, not paying any mind to Ronny and Riley who were still in the dorm room.

Josh smirked, the alcohol not helping matters at all. "I said it because it's the truth...and i'd be lying if i told you it wasn't working." He stood up, holding his balance better than either Riley or Ronny expected.

Ronny hit up the mini fridge, handing him a bottle of water.

"If anything's gonna sober me up, it's Maya barging in here feeling like it's necessary to try and chew me out." He said, cracking the water bottle open.

"You think you two would mind giving us a few minutes?" Maya said through gritted teeth, one hand on her hip not taking her eyes off of her target.

The girls nodded, walking out of the dorm quietly.

When Maya heard the click of the door knob, and the footsteps fading deeper down the hallway, she let Josh have it.

"What the hell was all of that about tonight Josh? I'm so sick and tired of this crap." Josh made his way toward Maya, standing toe to toe with her before she even processed the proximity of how close they were.

She felt the anger try to dissipate...but she clung to it with all that she had.

He would not distract her, he was wrong...what he did tonight was completely childish and unnecessary and she had enough with all of these mixed signals.

"You don't understand….I don't even understand, all I know is you drive me crazy." He said softly.

"You're extremely intoxicated." She shook her head.

"I'm so done with this." Maya turned to walk away, because this conversation wasn't even worth it in the long run.

Josh grabbed her arm, gently tugging her back to him.

She gasped, now they were a mere breath apart.

Her mind try to process what was happening, but her heart tuned everything else out but Josh.

Josh cupped her cheek, caressing it gently...stroking her jawline with the pad of his thumb.

He moved in closer, and Maya could do nothing but surrender.

In her heart, this was what she wanted...what she had always wanted.

Her lips tingled with sensation; Josh's bottom lip nearly grazing her own.

They were so close...finally...

Then, the door to Josh's dorm swung open; "Hey babe I-"

Maya and Josh jumped several inches apart, but the damage was already done.

The encounter between the three was awkward as they all stood in silence, Josh and Maya unable to hide the guilt.

The flushed cheeks were also a dead give away.

Maya was the first to break the silence. "I-I should probably go…" She said nervously.

Jenn leaned against the door, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, that'd be best for all of us." She spat. "I need to have a word with my boyfriend anyway."

Jenn didn't give Maya any chance for a response, the second her feet were outside the door; Jenn slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Do you want to try to talk your way out of this one? Or are you just going to confess that what I saw was in fact- what it looked like."

Josh exhaled, sitting back down on his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees, dropping his head in shame. "I have nothing to lie about, I'm not going to try and convince you that it wasn't what it looked like, because it was."

Jenn was angry, that was clear.

He should have done this a long time ago...hurting her was never his intention.

She sat down next to him, not meeting his eyes. "Ever since that girl got here...you've been different...distracted was the first thing I noticed; distant was second."

Josh only nodded, completely defeated.

"You love her, don't you Josh?" The question shook him up, that was for sure.

He met her eyes, a look of bewilderment on his face but he had no reason to lie anymore. "I've loved her for as long as I could remember."

Jenn chuckled, which was a surprising sound to Josh.

She held back the pain she felt and put on a supportive face. "Why didn't you say something? Or do something?"

Josh shrugged; "I really care about you, and I didn't want to hurt you...plus, the only relationship I've seen that was the definition of perfection is my brother Corey's. Corey and Topanga...but that's just what it is..it's Corey and Topanga. There relationship is unlike any other...and I'd rather have Maya in my life as my friend, then hope that she was my perfect relationship and it end up going up in flames. I don't want to lose her…"

Everything he had been holding inside came spilling out, and Jenn was the last person he expected to confess to.

"Look Josh, Yes...I'm hurt….but I care about you too...and when you care about someone, you want to see them happy. If she's what makes you happy, then why are you wasting another minute talking about it with me? She should be the one you're telling." She said.

Josh furrowed his brows in confusion. "I'm not understanding why you don't hate me right now." He said bluntly.

Jenn shrugged, a smirk on her lips. "What can I say? I like seeing people happy."

Jenn stood up on that note; and made her way to the door.

"I understand you don't want to lose her, but if you love her...isn't it worth the risk?" She asked before walking out of his dorm leaving him in what he described as a huge clusterfuck of his own thoughts.

He laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He had definitely sobered up after all of that.

Without hesitation, and before he could talk himself out of it...he got up out of bed, grabbing his jacket and heading to Maya's dorm.

* * *

 **A/N: Not going to lie, kind of getting sleepy...so this may have been poorly proofread. . . Please, I'd love to hear all of your thoughts! Feedback is something I look forward to, and i'ts very much appreciated.**


	12. Authors Note

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm writing an Author's note for a couple different reasons...first, I'm not sure how true it is...but the rumor is going around (and I even googled it after I watched the season 3 finale.) that Disney Channel canceled GMW after only the three seasons it gave us. I know it's just a TV show but my heart is heavy. I loved this show, almost as much as I loved Boy Meets World if not equally as much. From what I've read, Michael Jacobs teased a possibility of another Network picking up GMW...so, here's to hoping. This also means...no more Josh and Maya...which means I need to make it my priority to get this story finished for all of you who have been so dedicated to it. I'm also writing this to let you guys know that I'm not discontinuing this...i'm going to begin brainstorming for the final chapters tonight...i'm hoping to get you guys another chapter within a week or two...don't hold me to that though because life gets in the way with me sometimes. Feel free to leave a review, expressing to me how you feel about these GMW cancellation rumors...or whatever else you'd like to say...you can always pm me as well, only if you want to...it's not necessary :) Thank you guys so much for sticking with me throughout this story! I promise to do my very best to finish it soon for you all! You guys are all wonderful!**

 **Thank you! Ali**


End file.
